Harry Potter and the Troubles of Parenthood
by Random Reader OO1
Summary: When Harry is 16, be becomes a father, but with 2 new threats, and 2/3 of the Golden Trio not talking to him, how can he overcome the trials of parenthood? SLASH! MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

The breath of a young boy was quickening at a rapid pace, and it wasn't because he was locked under the stairs again. Uncle Vernon was furious with him because he forgot to get the last weed out of the garden. When his uncle had inspected his work and seen this, he had taken the boy to the kitchen and turned on the stove as high as he could.

"You'll get it this time, boy." He remembered Uncle Vernon saying, before holding the boys hands over the burning stove and keeping them there for 10 seconds. Then, he was thrown into his safe haven, his cupboard. Where everyone else was too big to fit in. He had assumed that uncle Vernon would be satisfied with his punishment, and leave the poor 10 year- old alone. Then he heard the front door open and the smell of whisky filled the air. Vernon was drunk, and that meant even more pain for the abused boy.

The door to his small room was thrown open, making a loud bang and a dent, most likely, in the perfect wall. The boy barely stuck his head out and flinched when he was grabbed roughly by the neck and thrown out of his safe haven. He closed his eyes tightly and flinched when he heard a belt crack and felt pain as the belt destroyed his back, ripping it to shreds again.

A sixteen year old version of the boy bolted up and held his stomach. Memory after memory raced through his mind. He could still feel the pain, humiliation, and the hatred like it was yesterday. But it wasn't, and he knew it. He had run away before he even went home with his uncle and bought a house to live in during the summer between his 5th and 6th year of Hogwarts. It was nice, being alone, he thought. No one but his retaliator had any idea where he was, and the wizarding world thought he was missing. Technically, he wasn't missing because he knew where he was. He needed a break from the wizarding world and this was the only way he thought he could get it.

Personally, he thought he did deserve a break, having defeated the dark lord only months ago, as well as having to deal with his god father becoming deathly afraid of him because of the Department of Mysteries.

His hand subconsciously trailed down to his bloated stomach and rubbed it lightly, feeling a kick against his hand. Yes, he, Harrison James Potter, the boy-who-lived, was pregnant. And, because he was Harry Potter and didn't do things half way, he was having 4 sons and a daughter. In just a few weeks, he would be a father. He turned his head and glanced at the light blue door that attached his room to the nursery that he would be using constantly very soon.

With a small sigh, he cast a quick tempus charm and blanched. 4: 43 am. He felt a small sense of accomplishment. He had managed to get 5 hours or so of sleep, before it was interrupted by his nightmare. Then, he glanced at his calendar and sighed heavily. It was always today, wasn't it? Every year, something always happened to him. He was awake before any sane person even moved, as always, on the morning of September 1st. Then again, his day was already starting out better because he wasn't being beaten or raped as a 'goodbye gift'.

He sat up straight, his back becoming ridged, before bolting to the bathroom, to, once again, empty his stomach. Harry was very fast not pregnant, and the only time he ever showed that speed now days was when he was about to puke. He rested his head against the cold floor and waited for the morning sickness to fade again. He glared at his pillow in irritation before giving up and closing his eyes. He had stupid morning sickness, even though they were due in a week or two, and it was driving him nuts. Lucky women. They sometimes didn't even get morning sickness, and if they did, it was only for the first trimester. …then again, they usually were pregnant all 9 months, while his was only 6.

"Would master Harry like some saltine crackers and rose tea?" asked his favorite house elf, Mysty, her voice still seeming half asleep. Mysty was a rather small female elf with big blue eyes and giant ears with pinkish tan skin. She was wearing her pajamas which was a long royal blue pillowcase that went down to the floor.

"Yes please." Harry replied, before forcing himself up and dragging his feet back to bed.

He knew that his best friend of 5 years, resident know-it-all Hermione Granger, would hate him for having house elves, but he didn't care about any of his so called friends anymore. Not after he had overheard them complaining about having to deal with him. And if that wasn't enough betrayal, his once beloved god father, who he had barely managed to save from dying in the department of mysteries, actually hated him and didn't want to see Harry anymore, or so he told the headmaster when he thought Harry was still unconscious from the battle at the ministry. He just didn't trust anyone anymore, and that was just how things always would be for him, not that it was any different when he was younger.

The little elf popped back to his side and handed him his tea, and waited for him to take a sip of the warm tea, letting it wake up his sore body and relaxing his tense muscles.

"Will Master Harry be attending school this year?" she asked. He sighed and felt like he was 50 or so.

"Maybe, but it depends on how things go today, I told you that already." He said sipping his calming rose tea and thinking about his day. At 7 o'clock he had a meeting with the headmaster to discuss his condition. If things went correctly, then he would have a few things he needed before he went back to the school. First and foremost was his need for his own room. Oh, and his need for a resort, as he trusted more people in Slytherin than he did in Gryffindor. Then, he would need a few weeks back here when the kids were born so he could spend some time with his family. And finally, he needed permission to bring his cook to school so that he could be able to indulge in his cravings. He didn't think that any of the demands were too difficult or dumb, but…

He stood up and stretched, school would be starting soon and he needed to make sure that if the headmaster said yes that he would have everything together for the train.

He shook his head and suddenly sighed as his cravings started again. "Mysty," he asked kindly, "Can you possibly make me some blueberry and cherry pancakes with hunny and powdered sugar please." The small elf smiled at him.

"Does yous be wanting syrup and caramel too?" She asked. Harry shook his head and the elf nodded, popping away with a snap of her fingers.

Harry lounged against his bed, loving the feeling of his black silk pajamas and the black feather comforter against his hands. His eyes then settled on something else, an empty potion bottle that he had taken months ago. The potion, when taken while doing a deletion ritual had deleted the children's fathers' blood from their veins. Now they were solely his and he would never be hurt because of their father again. Who was the father you ask? Well, it was his lover of almost a year. And why had they broken it off? Well, partly because of the dark lord's threat, but mostly because Severus was tired of playing around and didn't believe him when he said he was pregnant. So, in a way to get back at him, he did the ritual and knew that someday, he might have too allow their fathers blood to once again, run thru his perfect children's veins.

"Here is the pancakes master Harry wanted. After Master Harry is done, Mysty will draw him a bath so that he can leave on time, yes?"

"I love how you always know what I need Mysty. That would be perfect if it's not too much trouble for you, my little friend." He said with a smile, before thanking her again for the pancakes and eating when she disappeared with a pop.

Harry quickly finished his pancakes and his tea. Then, with much difficulty, he pulled himself up and waddled to the bathtub. He felt like a small whale, which he would never say aloud, for fear of sounding cliché, and mentally cried at his lack of speed. He calmed quickly when he remembered that he had gained more with his pregnancy than he weighed originally.

He smiled when he saw the steam rising from the water, indicating that it was the perfect temperature for him, not quite burning hot, but very, very close. He lowered himself into the tub and smiled when the water came up over his aching stomach. His kids, so it seemed, loved the hot water and always settled down whenever he was in it. He snapped his finger and the jets turned on, just like a hot tub and he leaned back onto the massaging water. He rested in the water for an hour or so, before Mysty came in and told him it was 6:15. When he heard this, he rested for a few more minutes and then got up to get ready for the day ahead of him.

He dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. Sure, it didn't look that great, but it was comfortable, and at this point, he cared more for comfort than looks, and if anyone had a problem, let them get pregnant with five kids and be weeks from delivery and still look normal.

He walked / waddled into the guest living room before taking a handful of floo powder and calling out his destination with a bitter look on his face.

When he caught himself from falling, and that was not easy by the way, he looked up and rolled his eyes. He must have flooed in during an order meeting. Stupid flaming chickens…

"Is that you, my dear boy?" Dumbledore asked, reaching out towards him. The old headmaster touched Harry's shoulder. Harry, meanwhile, was trying to bite back the comments that were threatening to be said. It would have sounded something like: "No, I'm Merlin, and you are?" but that would have been too mean, and he was still in a good enough mood from his bath, so he just rolled his eyes.

"Hello headmaster. I take it that you didn't get my owl that said I would be coming." Harry replied pleasantly, making him shudder inside.

"Oh, I did, my boy, but you must understand that I was a little weary that you are not who you say you are." Dumbledore becoming him to sit, and one of the other order members, his godfather, came in front of him.

"What is my animagus form, if I have one, and what did you call it in letters?" Sirus Black asked his godson. He heard the sigh of the boy and knew this was his godson.

"Snuffles the grim. Next."

"Ok, Harry, what is my animagus form, and what is your patronus form?" asked the hunny haired form of his unofficial godfather, Remus Lupin, one of the other maunders.

"Really Remus? You're a werewolf, thus you can't have an animagus form, or at least I don't think you can. Can you? Anyways, my patronus is my dad's animagus, a stag. Happy now? Or does this have to waste more time?" Harry asked, leaning back in his chair, as he was far too heavy to sit up like he used to, it hurt his back.

"Last one little brother, although we already know you're you." said Fred.

"What did we have to break in order to get you away from privet drive?" asked George.

Harry flinched as he remembered that day. It was before his second year, after a particularly horrid beating, and the twins and Ron came to rescue him in a flying car. But they had to get past the… "Bars on my window." He whispered, knowing his face was going pale. He cursed inwardly, stupid hormones.

The twins nodded at him, and hugged him; they were completely loyal to him and knew where he had been living, kind of. They knew how to get a hold of him if they needed him, but they couldn't actually get to him.

He glanced around the office, looking at each person there with cool and tired eyes. Molly, Arthur, and Ron Weasly, along with the twins, Mad-eye Moody, Professor McGonagall, and… Severus. Harry looked into the eyes of his ex lover and sighed. Well, he sighed mentally, so much for him not knowing.

"I take it you knew I was pregnant, as I stated in my letter, and you have been thinking about what I said." Harry said tiredly, but politely. He was feeling too old for this.

"Of course you can come back, my dear boy, and now I understand why you would like your own room, which I agree with. And you can bring you're house elf, if you wish. And it is perfectly fine if you have a few weeks off when the child is born, as long as you keep up with your work. Now, about the resort, you do realize that no one has been resorted since the days of the founders, and even then, there were only two. Resorting is something that you should take very seriously, my boy." Dumbledore said with a stern tone. Harry rolled his eyes. Why did people always think he never thought things through?

"I have thought about it, and I think it is important for me. I have learned all I can from the Gryffindor house, now its time to learn things from another point of view. I wish for a resort." Harry said, trying to keep his voice even. He was so tired that he thought maybe it would be better to stay home, at least until the kids were born. Harry froze slightly and rolled his eyes as one of the kids kicked him hard enough for the other people to notice that he was definitely pregnant. Severus walked over to him slowly and paused in front of Harry.

"May I?" he asked. Harry bit his lip, but nodded and the hand was place on his stomach. It felt so cold compared to his burning temperature. His little ones complied with his request and kicked the other man in the hand lightly.

"How?" Severus asked quietly, "You're a male. I know you are." He said.

Harry laughed loudly. "Ya, I'm a guy, but, don't forget, I'm Harry Potter. Weird things love happening to me, remember. I survived the killing curse twice, survived the dark lord a lot more than that, had a basilisk fang in my arm, and somehow managed to fight a dragon on a broom. Having children is not really a surprise compared to some of the other stuff I've done."

"Wait," he heard a quiet voice say. Harry turned to see Mrs. Weasly, "Children?"

"Yep, apparently the ritual I did to get rid of their fathers' blood" He paused and saw Severus flinch at the words, "made it possible to have multiples, five to be exact. Four boys and a girl actually. I'm due in a few weeks." Harry said calmly. How were they surprised again? Right because they never read the fine print on the rules of nature: Harry Potter does not listen to any of the rules that anyone else has to follow. Ever.

Suddenly, his stomach clenched and he looked down. That was weird. His body was cramping and clenching up. He rolled his eyes for a moment before another bout of pain overtook him. His breathing sped up and he felt pain that was only slightly better than the crutiatus curse. He pushed himself up and said goodbye before rushing to the fireplace.

He paused when he heard his name being called. He turned and saw concern on the faces of those who he cared about. He managed a small smile and tried to give a better explanation than just a smile. He forced out two words before flooing back home. "Its time." He said quietly.

"Poppy can deliver them, stay here." Fred said. Harry looked at the twins and shook his head. This was something he needed to do at home. He walked quickly through the flames, muttering the words to his home instead of shouting like he normally did. He needed to get home before it became too much for his tired body to handle.

"I need Joanna, and my bed. I don't want to stay here right now." He muttered, more to himself stepping out of the flames and standing in his guest room. Labor would take a while, he knew, and he didn't think he could get all the way to hiss room before collapsing in pain. He sat on the dark green arm chair and yelled for Mysty.

"Get Joanna! Now! Its time!" he shouted, dropping the calm façade that he had up when he was around the twins and his godfathers. The elves all jumped into action and while Mysty went to fire call Joanna, he went, with the help of a couple of his elves, to one of the guest rooms and laid on the bed, breathing heavily.

"Just a little longer, little tykes, wait for me please." He muttered, rubbing his stomach and trying not to scream when another contraction took over his body. He failed and his screams echoed through the manor. A few minutes later, Joanna rushed into the room and cast a few spells, one to transfigure his close into a super long t-shirt, and positioning him into a more comfortable position.

"This isn't going to take to long, Harry, you're already ready for delivery, so bare with me, ok? Now, I need you to push for me, ok?" Joanna said in a calm, soothing voice. Harry nodded and screamed again, reminding Joanna that he was still young. She looked into his eyes and saw the fear of a person that was far too young for all of this responsibility that had been placed on his shoulders at a young age. He on the other hand saw her carefully hidden apology for his pain. He knew she couldn't give him anything until he had given birth.

After many screams, and hours of pushing, Harry gave birth to four boys and to girls at just before midnight. His last child, a little surprise, was born on September 2nd however, less than 4 and a half minutes after her older sister. Harry Potter collapsed in exhaustion after his last daughter was taken from the room.

This-is-a-line-this-is-a-line-this-is-a-line- this-is-a-line-this-is-a-line this-is-a-line

Harry laid down and sighed lightly. He had woken up a few minutes ago and was anxiously awaiting his children. After sleeping that extra 4 hours, he felt fine. Extremely tired, sure, and sore, of course, but fine none the less.

He looked up when he heard Joanna come in, pushing a really long cart and saw his children for the first time. He tried to get up and go see his children, but Joanna, a rather plain looking witch with normal features, brown eyes and deep blue hair, sent him a glare that kept him in place. She smiled and picked up one of the infants, the oldest, and handed him to his father. Harry looked into the eyes of his oldest son and smiled when he saw what he assumed his mother saw when she looked at him the first time. Beautiful emerald eyes looked into his and he smiled. He was glad they had passed on to at least one of his children. The boy had a small tuft of black hair on his head and stared at his father.

"What do you want to name him Harry?" Joanna asked, before moving so that the house elves could bring in the basinets for his kids. They were all a white color, but Harry snapped his fingers and the first one turned emerald green.

"He has a lot to live up to, as my oldest son. I want him to have a name from my history, but at the same time, he needs a name that will be his own. Jason. Jason Artemis Potter. Jason and Artemis are both names from Greek history, like my godfathers names are from Roman history, and the Romans got most of their ideas from the Greeks. This way, he can honor my heritage, but his name is still different."

"I like it." Joanna said with a smile. She picked him up from his hands and looked into his eyes for a moment. "You have a very smart daddy, little Jason. You have a lot to live up too, as the oldest and the defender of not only your brothers and sisters, but don't forget to help your daddy when you can. I hope you know that you will make him proud, no matter what you decided to do in life." She whispered, placing him in his bed, Slytherin green bassinette in the corner of the large room. She walked back over to her cart and picked up his second son.

Harry stared at his second son, intelligent hazel eyes looked at him. The little boy looked like he would be smaller than his brother, and probably smaller than the rest of his siblings. He shook his little fists and touched his light brown hair. Harry couldn't help but laugh quietly at his son. He knew exactly what to name this son. "Evan James will be his name. Evan means god is good, and since Merlin helped me be able to have him, I think it will fit him. I have a feeling he's going to be my little Ravenclaw because of those looks he's giving us and his middle name will be James because he looks like me, but with my dads eyes, instead of my mums, and what he did a second ago tells me he'll be a mini- dad. It reminds me of what I saw my father doing in some of the pictures I have of him."

Joanna smiled and scooped him up out of his father's arms. "You will be wise beyond you're years, little Evan, just like your daddy. You will excel in everything you do, both school wise, and life wise, but remember there is a difference between being wise and being kind. I hope you can keep the balance, sweetie, because it's not easy to live smart, and wisely, while still being known as kind." She whispered to him, waiting for Harry to snap his fingers to change the color of the second bed to a dark blue color. She kissed the top of his head and laid him in bed, before going back to pick up the next son. She quickly handed him off to his daddy and watched with soft eyes as Harry cradled his son.

Harry nibbled on his bottom lip. This son looked exactly like his eldest brother, and Harry had no idea what to call him. He wanted something that no one would be able to say that him and his brother were the same people. "Zachary Zeus. Zachary was the name of my first, and only, friend growing up He died when we were 7, of a brain tumor, but my Zachary will be as friendly as the other Zachary, and live a long and healthy life. I like Zeus as a middle name, for the power that people associate with this name. He's going to be a powerful little lion one day, I think." He truly loved this name and cradled his son until Joanna took him so he could decide the color of his son's bed. He picked a deep scarlet red with little strings of black woven in. He didn't want the boy to be like all other Gryffindor's, so he switched gold for black.

"You, little lion," Joanna whispered, "will be a powerful force to deal with. You will change how people perceive children, and may be looked down upon because of your age, but that will only make you stronger in the end, as long as you remember those who love you. If you do, you will be unstoppable." And with that, she laid him down, kissed his head, as she was going to be an auntie to the kids, and went to go get the son.

She quickly handed him to Harry and waited to hear Harry speak again.

Harry looked at his son, his baby boy, and sighed lightly. He had such beautiful sons. This one had jet black hair, as the others except Evan, and sapphire blue eyes that seemed intelligent for his age, yet mischievous. He was a planner, and would probably be a prankster. Or maybe, he would just plan the pranks and one of the others would actually pull the pranks. Yes, that was probably it. Harry took a deep breath, before speaking. "His name will be Alexander Harrison. Alexander means defender of the people, and I have a feeling that he will do just that. And, because of Potter traditions, my first name becomes his middle name, well technically, Harrison means son of Harry, but I'm not going to torture him with Alexander Harry."

Joanna nodded and picked up baby Alex, before whispering to him, as with his older brothers. "Alexander, the worlds defender, you will have to make decisions that could make people bitter. You must keep you're real father away from your daddy, or else, he will become miserable. Keep him safe, Alexander, keep him wrapped up in your love, and never let him forget that you love him, even if you are mad at him. He needs each of you, and you will defend him, as he will you. If you stray from your path, rely on you're family little one. And don't forget, you may be the youngest boy, but never forget that you each have a different purpose, little one." And with that, she put him in the silver bed. The color fit him, or so Joanna thought as she walked over, picking up the eldest daughter and passed her over to her waiting father.

Harry was frozen. His little girl. He had daughters. Not that he would ever tell anyone, or act differently towards his sons, but he always wanted a little girl to play with. And when he found out about the boys, he loved them automatically, but then he found out he was having a daughter, and he was exited. He wanted his sons, and already loved them dearly, but she had been the one he had been waiting to meet. He loved her just as much as his little boys, and no more, but he was happy that she was his daughter. She stared up at him with beautiful ice blue eyes and Harry couldn't wait to put a bow in her jet black hair. He cradled her close and kissed her head before saying "Her name will be Kathrynn Rose. Kathrynn means pure and Rose is for my mom. She will be a strong, smart woman when she is older and I can't wait to see what she will do with her life."

Joanna picked her up and whispered her own little prayer to the little girl. "Kathrynn Rose, a beautiful, elegant name for a beautifully elegant girl. You will be the one who will gain peoples trust easily, and give out your own to those worthy of it. Most will think of you as an older sister, and I know you will succeed in whatever you decide to do, just like your siblings. Good luck, little Rynn, you little power house." And with that she put the eldest girl in the deep pink bed. Finally, she reached down and picked up the youngest daughter and child and placed her in her daddy's warm embrace.

The first thing Harry noticed was that she was the identical twin of Alexander, and had his beautiful sapphire blue eyes and jet black hair. The next thing he noticed was a warm smile towards him. "Ashlynn Jasmine, my little surprise," he cooed at the baby. She giggled and he held her close, "My youngest, my baby daughter, daddy will protect you and you will be a ray of sunshine to all who meet you, my baby. This is my oath to you, as you shall be my oath before Merlin, I will do my best to make all of your lives the best that they can be, but my little princess, I can only do so much but I can already tell that everyone will love you, my little one. I will always love you. Goodnight my little one." And with that, he handed her to Joanna, snapped his fingers and turned the last bed purple, and laid on his side, trusting that Joanna would watch them until he woke.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry awoke again, it was dark outside and he felt much better. He got up, stretched, and headed for the nursery, where he saw Joanna cuddling the infants. He rolled his eyes. "Having fun?" he asked, walking over and scooping up his oldest son. Little Jason was looking at him, seeming to ask with his emerald eyes.

"Yes, actually, I am." Joanna said, playing with Ashlynn, Zachary and Alexander while the others were sleeping. She laughed quietly. "You will have some very different personalities here Harry, I can already tell who's going to be a little prankster, who will plan, who won't care, and who will be thinking more about books than things like this. After all, little Jazz will be very good at her part, and Zack will be trying to make Alex participate."

"Jazz?" Harry asked with a small smile on his face.

"You named her Ashlynn Jasmine, and the elves and I seem to favor calling her by a shortened version of her middle name." Joanna said. Harry just sighed and held his son close. Joanna encored him, and scooped Zack out of the arms of one of his elves.

"I take it you have already decided which elf is best suited to watch each of the kids?" Harry asked, going over to one of the big comfortable chairs and gracefully sitting down. Joanna laughed and Harry shook his head. "I thought so. Hey, Joanna, since I'm sure you already knew I would ask, I'm guessing you don't want to be a godmother?" He said casually, mentally plugging his ears for the horror that was soon to insult his ears.

Instead of blowing out his eardrums, she just went over there and hugged him tightly. "Of course I will! If I didn't, how would these poor kids ever learn anything? After all," she teased, "their daddy has to actually know something in order to teach them, and at this age, I'm sure they don't want to know about D.A.D.A. from cradle to grave. Literally. Maybe one will even be a healer! Or a mediwizard, or-"

Harry smacked her in the arm, and waited for a moment. He knew she was trying to tell him something important, but she knew she would get smacked over the head for it. Taking a couple of steps back and putting a now asleep Alex in his bed, before picking up the dozing Zack.

"Harry, my awesome friend who I have known for a year, ummm… the headmaster sent an owl for you. It's by your bed. And, it doesn't look too good." She said nervously. Harry sighed and turned away from her, bringing his son silently to bed. The child looked at him with curious blue eyes.

"I'll open it later." He said quietly. When he attempted to put down his youngest son, the child quickly held on to his shirt tightly and whimpered. Harry smiled at his son, but was content to keep holding his son. He glanced around his nursery and flinched. This wasn't right for his kids, not like it mattered much since the bassinettes were moved to his room, but….

"I need to make up a better nursery for them." He told Joanna quietly. The young witch nodded and smiled.

"I'll watch them when you want to go." She volunteered before getting up and stretching. She turned to him and glanced at the smallest son, before whispering "I'll leave you to bond with them. Call me if you need anything."

He opened the door and used a bit of wandless magic to bring the deep green rocking chair into the room. He carefully set it down by the door and almost collapsed in it. He was still tired, and still didn't want to move.

"Mysty." He called quietly.

The small elf quietly popped in the room and her eyes immediately locked on the baby. "Young Master is so cute! Mysty thinks young master is a very pretty baby, and looks like his daddy."

Harry stifled a laugh. "Mysty, this is my youngest son, Alexander Harrison. Alex," he paused, before noticing the child's eyes were open, "this is Mysty the House elf."

The child was staring at the elf, and Mysty was cooing at him. "Master Alex is adorable!" she told the baby. Alex just yawned and cuddled against his daddy's warm chest, and soon fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

"Congratulations to master Harry for such beautiful children May they grow up happy, safe, and with lots of laughter and very few tears. Mysty is happy to be the first one to thank Master Harry for his children. There has not been the laughter of children in many years, sir. Mysty and all the other elves are happy to help when Master Harry needs it. Now, Mysty will go get 5 bottles ready for her young masters and mistress."

The elf was about to pop away, but paused, "That is what Master Harry wanted, right?"

Harry's soft laughter told her to wait. "Six bottles would be nice, Mysty. I had another daughter that had been hidden behind the others."

The elf squealed quietly "More little Mistresses!"and popped out to go get the milk. She came back quickly enough and then disappeared. Apparently, he was going to be doing this two at a time. He looked at the other beds and sighed, changing his mind quickly; He would just feed Alex first, then wait until the others woke up before feeding them. He tested the bottle, squirting a little on his wrist to check the temperature, before bringing it to his son's mouth.

Alex looked at the tip, then at his daddy, before taking it in his mouth and feeding quietly. Harry smiled softly at the sight of his son, drinking his bottle contently, before rocking the child softly and waiting for him to finish. After he had drank everything he wanted, Alex burped and quickly fell asleep.

He continued this process with all of the other children, taking Jason and Evan, and Zack and Jazz at the same time. Rynn ate by herself. After laying them all down, he went into the nursery and started waving his wand. The actual nursery was divided in half, the main theme was space and the room was painted as a starry night, with the boys beds in deep brown wood with their names carved on a silver plate at the end of each bed. Kathrynn's bed was a black wood with the usual silver on the end with her name. He waved his hand and her bed copied itself with a blank name place. He changed the color to a soft white for his youngest daughter, before carefully spelling out all of his children's names on the nameplates. Each boy had a different constellation as a mobile, and the girls got different galaxies over their heads.

He picked up a few soft teddies for them, a black wolf for Jason, a dark blue raven for Evan, a dark red fox for Zack, a small green dragon for Evan, a white tiger for Rynn, and a small green turtle for Jazz. Harry barely resisted laughing at some of the animals, but he knew they would work for them. He quietly deposited each toy in their owner's bassinette, before lying down on his bed and trying to rest for a few moments. He ended up falling asleep soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry groaned quietly as the suns rays hit his face. He was still tired, but the slight whimpering in the background was enough to wake him up. He carefully got out of bed, still feeling sore and slightly irritable, before walking over to his youngest daughter and picking her up. Just looking at his beautiful daughter was enough to make him happy.

"Hey there Ashlynn. How are you this morning, my little flower?" He asked the child quietly, before putting her on the changing table and changing her nappy. He snapped his fingers and a bottle appeared in his hand. He carefully brought his daughter over to his bed and sat down, leaning against the headboard to feed her. She drank quickly, and then burped, before closing her little sapphire blue eyes to the world. Harry rolled his eyes, and repeated the process until all of his newborns were fed and fresh. He then got up and went into the hallway for a moment, and asking the elves to keep an eye on the kids while he was getting ready for the day.

He got in the shower, sighing softly as the warm water touched his skin, before washing quickly and dressing. He didn't like leaving them alone, even if the elves were watching them for him. He dressed in a blue t-shirt and black sweats, before heading back to his bedroom and seeing his breakfast on his bedside table.

He quietly thanked the elves, who told him they would be staying with him until he was finished. Blueberry pancakes and sausage were on the menu for this morning and he ate quickly.

"Good morning Harry, and my little nephews and nieces. How are all of you this morning?" A voice Harry quickly recognized as Joanna's asked cheerfully.

"They were still sleeping, but I doubt that they still are." Harry replied, his voice staying quiet, just incase the children were still sleeping.

"Sorry, but you need to open that letter, and run some errands today, so me and Kelsey will watch them for you." She said happily.

Joanna and Kelsey were two of his strangest friends, Joanna was a healer, and Kelsey was a mediwitch, so he knew without a doubt that if they wanted him out of the house, he would have no choice but to listen. With a small sigh, he walked over to each of the cradles and kissed each of the infants on the forehead, muttering that Auntie Anna and Auntie Kelly were going to watch them, and that he would be back soon.

His first stop was Ollivander's, and he knew he needed to get a new wand. His barely worked anymore and it was easier for him to cast spells without it rather than with it. A shadow came up behind him and he couldn't help but jump.

"I was wondering when I'd be seeing you again, Mr. Potter. You have needed a new wand since the end of your first year." Ollivander's mysterious voice said quietly.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander." Harry greeted the elder man politely.

Ollivander rolled his eyes and looked him over. "Hmmm…" The wand maker waved his hand towards Harry and took him to the back, where his most powerful customers were supposed to go. He barely contained his excitement. He hadn't led anyone back here in his whole life, and he could only remember his grandfather leading one person back here.

Harry glanced around and his eyes widened. The back room was filled with long wood types, jars and jars of strange items, and glowing orbs.

"A wand wont work for you anymore, Mr. Potter, your core is too strong. So, pick one type of wood please." And with that, Ollivander stood in a dark corner of the room and watched. Harry walked over to the wall that had the different types and gently ran his hand across each type. None of them felt right, until he got to the very last one. A spark ran through his body. He looked at the wood in wonder. It was pure jet black with electric blue streaks that seemed to flow through it like veins. The old wand maker looked astonished, but picked up the wood and laid it on a table in the middle of the room.

"Pick 6 liquid cores and 4 solid cores if you would." Ollivander said quietly. Harry turned to the jars and ran his hands over them, pulling out the ones he felt a connection to, and handed them to Ollivander. His solids were a dementor's bone, phoenix ash, basilisk scales, and powdered unicorn hoof. His liquids were mostly dangerous venoms, including Basilisk venom, black viper venom, and black Mumba venom. His other liquids were freely given unicorn blood, phoenix tears, and dementor's blood.

He was then instructed to pick out which orbs he felt a spark with, and ended up with lightning, fire, shadow, and space. Finally, he made a small cut on his hand and let some of the blood flow into the container beneath his hand.

Ollivander hummed at him, and told him to come back in one hour, before kicking him out of the store and turning the sign to say closed for lunch.

After wondering around for a few minutes, he headed to Gringotts and waited there for a moment, before getting out his key and walking over to the only familiar goblin.

"Hello, Griffhook. I was wondering if my estate manager was available." He asked the goblin.

"Ah, Harry Potter, a pleasure watching your gold. May it multiply with your grace, as my own climb for riches has increased since gaining your friendship. Grinnut is available, but…" the old goblin trailed off for a moment, before asking "I was wondering if you would allow us to do an inheritance test."

Harry just shrugged and followed the goblin to an office. There was an old goblin there and he had a bowl on his desk, along with a knife and Harry had a feeling that it want just there for show. He was instructed to make a shallow cut in his palm, and allow the blood to fall into the bowl. He did as he was told and 5 drops of blood fell into the bowl. The old goblin, who Harry assumed was Grinnut, carefully mixed the contents of the bowl and poured it on a special piece of parchment, before stepping back and letting a glow blind Harry's eyes for a moment. When the light faded, Harry allowed himself to freak out for a moment.

"What was that?" Harry asked. Griffhook's toothy smile and Grinnut's odd look told him that whatever it was, he most likely didn't want to know.

"This Mr. Potter, is, as I said earlier, an inheritance test. It basically tells you what you own by blood and Magic, as well as what families you are now the head of. These are your titles, and who you are. Read and find out, friend of the goblin nation."

Harry looked at the parchment and gasped quietly.

_**Name:** Harry James Potter_

_**Head of Houses:** 14_

_-The Noble and Ancient House of Potter_

_- The Noble and Ancient House of Evens_

_- The Noble and Ancient House of Wincott_

_-The Noble and Ancient House of Sepenents _

_-The Noble and Ancient House of Everette_

_-The Noble and Ancient House of Knowleig_

_-The Noble and Ancient House of De'Meric_

_-The Most Loyal and True House of Hufflepuff_

_-The Cunning and Sly House of Slytherin_

_-The Most Wise and Knowledgeable House of Ravenclaw_

_-The Courageous and Trustworthy House of Gryffindor_

_-The Powerful and Royal House of Pendragon_

_-The Cunning and Knowledgeable House of Le'Fay_

_-The Ancient and Creator House of Merlin_

**_Properties: (ENGLAND/ SCOTTLAND ONLY) _**

_-Godric's Hollow_

_-Slytherin Castle_

_-Ravenclaw Manor_

_-Hufflepuff Cottage_

_-SilentHills Mansion_

_-Briarwood Manor_

_-Merlin's Hidden Mansion_

_-Le'Fay Castle_

_-HollyHill Manor_

_-EverFlame Castle_

_-RoyalBlood Castle_

_-La Villa de Merci_

_-DarknessKnown Castle_

_-King's Villa_

_**Jewels Value** (Estimated in Galleons)_

_**Potter:** 85,000,000_

_**Evens:** 40,000,000_

_**Wincott:** 65,000,000 _

_**Sepenents:** 63,000,000_

_**Everette:** 98,000,000_

_**Knowlaig:** 78,000,000_

_**De'Meric:** 73,000,000_

_**Ravenclaw:** 152,000,000_

_**Hufflepuff:** 149,000,000_

_**Slytherin:** 173,000,000_

_**Gryffindor:** 187,000,000_

_**Le'Fay:** 854,000,000_

_**Merlin:** 978,000,000_

_**Pendragon:** 989,000,000_

_**Total:** 3,984,000,000 Galleons_

_Vaults (Estimated in Galleons)_

_**Potter:** 18,000,000_

_**Evens:** 14,000,000_

_**Wincott:** 17,000,000_

_**Sepenents:** 17,000,000_

_**Everette:** 19,000,000_

_**Knowlaig:** 20,000,000_

_**De'Meric:** 18,000,000_

_**Ravenclaw:** 27,000,000_

_**Hufflepuff:** 25,000,000_

_**Slytherin:** 29,000,000_

_**Gryffindor:** 29,000,000_

_**Le'Fay:** 36,000,000_

_**Merlin:** 36,000,000_

_**Pendragon:** 42,000,000_

_**Total:** 347,000,000 Galleons_

Harry didn't think his eyes could get any wider. "Holy shit." He muttered to himself. He put his hand on his forehead and shook his head, trying to force his mind to wrap around the facts that he just read. "I'm just going to withdraw 100 galleons, and I'll deal with this after I can wrap my head around it."

He was handed a rather nice sized pouch and he mentally rolled his eyes, there was no way that this was just 100 galleons.

He walked out of the room and his mind wondered back to his children. He cast a silent tempus charm and saw that it had only been 45 minutes of reading over documents that required his signature. He rolled his eyes and walked over to Ollivander's, passing a trunk store on his way. He sighed and decided to spoil himself, so he got one that was like Mad-eye Moody's. It was black and he made them put 12 large rooms in the trunk, and to put in strong wards to keep people out. He shrunk the trunk and finished the walk to Ollivander's. The store was open again, and he opened the door.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Harry called quietly.

"In the back room, Mr. Potter. I do believe that you will be pleased with this." Ollivander replied. Harry could hear the pride in his voice and walked past the shelves of wands to the back room he was in earlier.

That was when he felt it. "No way." He muttered, feeling his magic swirl around him, pushing him towards the staff. The wood was still the same, but it had added electric green, ruby red, and silver colored veins. The top held a black metal and each of his orbs were stacked on top of each other. His staff radiated power and he couldn't help reaching out and running his hand over the smooth wood. Harry's hand lifted the staff off the ground a few inches, seemingly on its own, before tapping it on the ground. Sparks surrounded him, and Harry smiled.

"Bloody hell." He muttered, feeling his magic purr in pleasure around him.

"You're children will most likely need staffs as well." Ollivander said happily. "I can't wait until they're old enough to get their first wand."

Harry sighed heavily, and rested his head on the mantle of his staff, "That's still a long ways away, and I'm in no hurry to get them off to Hogwarts."

Ollivander laughed merrily and shooed Harry from the store, telling him that his payment was the honor of making a staff that was unlike any other.

Harry shook his head lightly. "He's such a strange man." He muttered to himself, heading towards the leaky cauldron.

Things were good in his life, he thought to himself. Harry really should have known better than to think those words, as he was quickly pulled to the side and lips descended on his. Harry's mind struggled, as his body relaxed into the familiar embrace. He was kissed thoroughly, before the other man pulled back.

"Severus." He muttered.

The older man chuckled and kissed him behind his ear. "Relax love; let's go somewhere private, alright?"

Harry knew he would regret sleeping with the other man again, and tried to pull away, but he also knew he still loved the bastard of an ex he had. With a tiny nod of his head, they apparated home, to their home, with Severus.

When Harry returned home an hour and a half later, he felt blank, empty almost, and hated the feeling. He went to his bathroom, and showered, trying to scrub off the feelings he felt for the other man. He sighed heavily and put on a smile for his kids and friends, before heading over there to deal with the world again.

"Harry!" Joanna exclaimed, running over to him. "Did you have a good time?" she asked as he went over and plucked Alex and Rynn from his friend's arms.

"Not really." He mumbled, burying his nose in the kid's hair. They looked up at him and he cooed and kissed their heads, before handing them off and picking up the others. He was very careful with them and sighed as he rocked Alex and Rynn in his arms until they fell asleep.

"What happened?" Kelsey asked quietly, coming up next to him as he gently laid the two tired children in their beds.

"Their dad and I had a run in. He wants to meet them, and for us to be a proper family. This was, of course, after I found out I'm the most powerful wizard in a very long time, and I'm the richest wizard in all of Britain." He said, his voice sounding exhausted.

Joanna sighed again. "Please tell me you didn't sleep with him again."

Harry looked down guiltily and Joanna and Kelsey shared a look. They would have to come and test him soon. Wizards, or at least powerful witches, can get pregnant as early as a day after having children. They hoped they were wrong, but they knew he would have to be tested anyways.

"Go sleep, we have the kids for now. Night Harry."

Three months had passed and the sextuplets were growing everyday, and Harry was the perfect proud Daddy. He loved all six of them, and spent time with them equally. He had also hired tutors because he didn't want to leave the kids with someone else for longer than 3 hours.

He was perfectly caught up, and even ahead in the classes. He could have graduated now if he wanted to, but he had wanted to go back to Hogwarts for his final year, and probably would, but for now, he needed to be with his family. Joanna, Kelsey, and recently, the Weasley twins had joined the two girls as family.

This morning, he was busy worshiping the porcelain goddess, again. He felt like crap, and assumed that he was just coming down with a stomach bug. He sighed and called the twins and the girls. Soon enough, they all came over and the twins went to help the house elves with the kid's morning routines. After a diagnosis spell, Kelsey went to join the twins.

Joanna gave him a look and Harry couldn't help groaning. "Please tell me that look means something other than what I know it means." He almost begged.

The healer sighed and Harry knew what she was going to say.

"Congratulations Harry, you're pregnant again."

Harry leaned back on the soft deep blue couch and sighed heavily. "Wonderful. How far?"

"3 months, I'm guessing from the time the day after the kids were born, but I don't know for sure. I'm guessing early May, late April. Want me to do the test?"

"Please and thank you." He replied, his voice sounding slightly rough because of his hormones. He couldn't believe it, he always wanted a big family, but, this was getting bigger than the Weasley family's size.

"Before the ritual, or after?" Joanna asked. Harry just sighed.

"After, let me go get ready for it. I'll be back in 3 hours. You guys have it covered, right?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Don't worry; we'll take care of them." Joanna said with a small smile towards the teen.

The ritual didn't take more than half an hour, like last time, and involved ruins, a touch of his blood, and chanting. Afterwards though, it always made the user exhausted and not fit to move for a few hours.

After he had woken up, he saw an unwelcome sight in his living room. Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and his son, Draco, were seated in the room, and Fred and Kelsey were seated across from them.

Harry cleared his throat and everyone turned to him. Kelsey looked down guiltily, Fred was apologizing with his eyes, and the other three were staring at him.

He turned to Fred. "What are they doing here?" He asked.

"Harry, mate," Fred began, telling Harry he was slightly nervous, "They showed up out of no where and demanded to talk to you, or they would have you arrested for murder of the newest additions, and when we tried to tell them about the ritual, they wouldn't listen, and wanted to meet the kids, but we told them no, and that's it, mate."

Harry turned to Severus, fire in his eyes, "You think I would get an abortion? I should kick you out for even thinking I would do something like that!" He yelled at his ex lover. "The kids are mine, 100 percent mine. They don't have any of your blood, and you aren't even their sperm donor, so I don't know where the hell you think that you can come here in the first place."

"It's not right that you are taking away my heirs, Potter, and you know it." Severus was pissed, and showed it by using his loves' last name.

"Back to last names, are we? Fine, Snape, you don't care about me, or the kids, only about having blood heirs, don't you? I'll let you know their names, but no more than a one time meeting. After this, I don't want to see you outside of school, if I go back."

"You're going to take away your children's chance to know their father? I didn't know you were so selfish." Severus sneered.

"There's a difference between being selfish and protecting my children, Snape. If you keep this up, the first time you ever meet them will be at Hogwarts in eleven years." Harry said, his voice slightly threatening, and Severus cursed himself for nurturing the other man's inner snake.

"Fine." Severus sneered. Harry led them into the nursery that the kids had moved into a month ago. As soon as Severus walked into the room, he saw Harry was doing a good job with them. Only one was awake, a little boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

Harry picked up his son, cuddling him close, before walking over to the first bed and rolling his eyes mentally as Severus' eyes followed his movements across the room.

"In order of birth, we have Jason Artemis, Evan James, Zackary Zeus, Alexander Harrison, Kathrynn Rose, and Ashlynn Jasmine. This is Evan, by the way." Harry introduced quietly.

Severus was quiet. "I have two daughters?" Severus asked.

"And 4 sons, so far, yes, but they are mine, Severus, and you had best remember it" Harry said, his voice showing warnings.

Severus walked around the room and looked at each of the infants, as Harry put Evan in his bed.

"Evan is smaller than the others." Severus said to himself. Harry laughed quietly, and it made Severus' heart ache.

"Look at my size, add that to the fact that they are multiples, they are going to stay small. I think that Evan took after me, and will most likely be smaller than the others for a good while. He may out grow the girls, but I doubt it." Harry shrugged, leaning over the crib of his oldest son. He let Severus look at the children for a few more minutes, before dragging them out and motioning for the twins, and girls to stay and watch the kids.

"I kept my part of the deal, now leave." He said, his voice sounding tired and ready to sleep.

The snakes looked surprised, as it was only 7 at night, but decided to come back when the others were born. Harry would not cut them out of the lives of the children, no matter how mad he was at Severus. With that thought firmly in the minds of the snakes, they flooed out of the manor

Harry on the other hand, collapsed on the couch as soon as they left. He was so tired, the ritual always did that to everybody, and he was even more tired last time, so he was slightly worried.

Joanna walked into the room and sighed at the sight of the teen sprawled out on the couch. She waved her wand and the information showed up in front of her. She was frozen. This wasn't making any sense!

Harry looked up and saw that look. "What's wrong? Is something wrong with the fetuses?" Harry asked, his voice slightly panicking.

"The babies are fine, Harry, but…" she trailed off, and Harry's expression brought her back, "they are progressing abnormally quickly. You are 3 months along, but the fetuses are showing 5 ½ months. If they progress normally from here, they should be born in February, not April or May." Joanna said, not liking how pale the boy was.

"What am I expecting?" Harry asked quietly, his voice not going above a whisper.

"3 girls. If I had to guess, your body might make another child as well, like last time, one that is hidden from view, but it looks like all girls this time." She paused and looked at the boy.

"Nine." He whispered to himself, trying to wrap his head around the information. By the time March came, he would have at least 4 boys and 5 girls. How was he…? He sighed heavily. "I'm going to need more help." His brain wondered to his godfather and honorary godfather. Maybe… He bit his lip and thought for a second. They loved him right? They would protect him, and his family, right? Maybe Neville and Luna would like to help during summer, or Bill and Fleur, and Charlie. He knew Luna and Neville were loyal to him, but he decided to just ask his godfathers, and maybe, if he could tell Charlie as well...

"Just tell Remus and Sirius for now. I know you're still mad at them, but they're your best bet." A voice said from the door way. Fred was standing there with Zack in one arm and Jazz in the other.

Harry held out his hands and Fred handed the two off to him. They immediately snuggled up to him and yawned. "You're so sleepy." He cooed at the two, emerald and sapphire blue eyes staring up at him sleepily. He kissed them both on the head and thy fell asleep in his arms.

Harry looked up, cheeks slightly blushing. "Sorry, I…" Fred sent him a smile, and he returned it with a small one of his own.

"You're the only one that can do that, you know." Fred told him, his voice warm. At Harry's look of confusion, he explained quietly, "You're the only one who any of them will automatically snuggle up with and fall asleep quickly with. Especially those two. You make a great dad."

Harry beamed up at him and Fred turned away.

"Well, I'd best be going; Georgie and I have to work at the shop for a few hours tomorrow. Night Harry."

"Night Fred." Harry whispered as the other man walked thru the floo.

Harry got up, and walked to the nursery, kicking out the rest of his help, and telling them he could handle himself from here.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Harry," a voice muttered lightly. Harry's emerald green eyes slowly opened to see white around him. A familiar figure loomed over him. Something was handed to him, and he suddenly could see again.

"Kelsey? What-"He tried to say, his voice was scratchy and tired.

His friend leaned over and hugged him gently, brushing a hand thru his jet black locks.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry." She said, pulling him closer to him, trying to get comfort, as well as receive it. Harry gave her a confused look, and she sighed. "Think Harry, you know." And with that he was thrown back into his memories.

_The sextuplets were 4 and half months old, and Harry had to leave them for the first time. Some stupid contract demanded that he come to Hogwarts to speak to the headmaster and prepare the rooms for his last year at Hogwarts. It was already mid January, so Harry had to cast low level notice-me-not charms on his stomach to keep anyone that didn't already know completely out of the loop. _

"_Good evening, Mr. Potter." A voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw a strange man staring at him with something unfamiliar in his eyes. "I trust the trip was decent?" _

"_I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but who exactly are you?" Harry asked the man, barely suppressing a shiver that threatened to run down his spine. _

"_I am Lord De' Morte', the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Harry barely glanced back at the new professor after he quickly bid good bye to him. Something about that man wasn't right, and it was giving Harry the shivers. _

_He walked briskly u to Gryffindor tower and smiled at the familiar face of the fat lady. _

"_Harry, dear, you're back. Welcome home dear." The fat lady said with a smile, then frowned when she saw Harry's expression._

"_I'll be back for my last year, but right now, I'm needed at home. I'm just here to pick up the last of the things I had hidden in the dorm." He said, his voice was quiet, as if trying to tell her that he couldn't talk freely to her right now. She subtly looked around saw a professor staring at Harry. She nodded to herself. _

"_Of course dear, go on in." She unlocked the door and watched as he only opened it enough for him to fit inside, before closing the door with a firm thud. _

_Harry repressed a smile at the familiar room in front of him. The ruby red chairs called to him, inviting him to sit in them and remember. He shook his head and tried to head up to the dorms, being extra careful not to trip up the way up the stairs._

_As soon as his head peeked inside his old dorm room, he couldn't suppress a sigh of remembrance. His mind drifted to all the things that happened over the years in this specific room. He reached out and ran his hand over the dark wood and red hangings, before dropping to his knees and grabbing a small box that was hidden under his bed. He sat it on the floor and summoned his staff to him, before shrinking the box and sticking it in his pocket._

_He briefly considered banishing the staff back to its place in his room, but decided against it as he felt his magic washing over him like a friend that keeps away the compulsion charms on the room that he was sure weren't here for anyone else. _

_Now that he had the box on him, he knew he had to find out what the idiot headmaster wanted with him. He slowly waddled to the statues of the gargoyles and smiled for them when they opened without a password. _

"_Headmaster." Harry said, lightly, repressing any feelings that he may have felt. _

"_Ah, my dear boy, so good to see you." Dumbledore said with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. Next to him were Fred and George, looking guilty and Sirius and Remus looking dazed. _

"_What did you do?" Harry said slowly, trying to fight his anger from taking over. _

"_Not much, I'm afraid, my dear boy. Just a mild truth serum on a few people that I suspected knew where you were. I needed to be sure that you were safe, you see." _

_Harry tried to control his magic and forced it down, before re-summoning his staff that he had disillusioned and leaned against the outside of Dumbledore's office. _

_As soon as the staff touched his hand, he felt his power surge and give off a feeling of anger. A quick look from Fred and George calmed him down. It wasn't good for the babies if he was too angry. _

"_You will never touch my family again, Headmaster. I protect those important to me, so 'With my magic, I hereby swear, to be neutral in this war. I am not on the side of the darkness that may fail, or the side of the light that may prevail. I am on a side that will fight both sides if they threaten me, if not, I will not participate in this war. So it is said, so mote it be.'" And with that, Harry tapped his staff on the ground, breaking the effects of the potions in his friends and godparents. "I'm neutral, so I will come back next year, but if you try anything, I will not be afraid to get revenge, headmaster. Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, follow." And with that, he strode out of the room and castle quickly after. _

_He was so frustrated at the old goat, that if he even tried a spell, it would most likely hunt down the headmaster._

"_Harry?" Fred questioned quietly. George nudged his twin in the arm. "We're fine Harry; he didn't get the location of the Manor, just that you lived in one, and a basic layout of the house. Relax ya?"_

_That just made Harry storm back inside the castle and cast an obliterate on the man, everything that had happened since he first questioned George, was wiped from his memories. _

_The problem, however, came when he was at the stairs, trying to get to the ground floor. Harry felt someone behind him, and suddenly, a pressure on his chest made him take a step back. He looked into dark blue eyes that were shining in delight, before falling. He tried to stop himself, and did the best he could to protect his children. So when he reached the bottom, it was all he could do to stay awake. Someone ran up to him, and lifted his head off the ground and onto his lap. Everything hurt. He turned to a flash of fiery red hair, before forcing out a few words. "Save them." _

_And with that, Harry Potter's, the Boy-Who-Lived, eyes closed and darkness descended on him._

_The next time Harry woke up, it was forcibly done. _

"_Harry?" A voice called to him. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry."_

_And that was it, he faded back into the calming darkness again._

Harry forced himself up and was quickly pushed back down.

"What happened?" he asked. Kelsey looked into his eyes and he saw sadness. "No." he whispered.

Kelsey reached over and smoothed his hair out of his face.

"I'm so, so sorry Harry."


	5. Chapter 5

"Two of the girls are still alive, inside of you, but a boy and a girl were causing too much internal bleeding and had to be born. I'm sorry, but I don't know how long they will last. They are hooked up to breathing machines and are most likely just living on borrowed time. I don't think they will make it overnight. I'm sorry." Kelsey's voice was filled with sorrow and Harry sat up, feeling numb.

"I can still name them, right?" Harry asked. Tears burned Kelsey's eyes as she nodded, her voice gone. Kelsey got up and rolled the two machines over to Harry, one on each side.

They were so small. Smaller than Evan was when he was born, but he knew it was because they were progressing rapidly and not growing much like they should have been. Harry felt his heart ache as the names he had chosen came to him.

"Simon Cedric and Meghan Ivy." He said with tears starting to burn his eyes. Kelsey nodded and went to go get something ready for him that he should never have to see: His child's death certificate. Harry reached out and touched the glass carefully; the urge to hold them, at least once was making it even more difficult for him. He would never get to hear their first words. Never get to see their personalities shine. Never get to see them in love with their first loves. He would never see them getting ready for their first dance, looking nervous. Harry choked back a sob as Joanna walked thru the doors.

"Can I…" his voice trailed off and Joanna knew that Kelsey had not told him that while two of them were still within him, they would most likely be born within the next week because of the stress. She bit her lip and walked over to the machine that was keeping the little boy alive and carefully lifted him, wires and all, and placed him in his father's arms.

Harry looked down at his beautiful little boy and raised him up slightly, so that he could cuddle the little boy. Tears were running down his face and he sobbed as beautiful emerald green eyes looked into his, looking more tired than he had ever seen a child look.

"Simon Cedric, my beautiful baby boy, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." He whispered into the little boys dark brown locks. He hugged him one last time and let Joanna take him from his arms and lay the tired infant into the machines again. The little girl was smaller than her brother and Harry knew it wasn't a good idea to move her. He just stared at her and her fiery red hair with sapphire blue eyes. She was so beautiful, so perfect, and yet he couldn't have her. He was still as he watched the two for a little more than an hour.

Fred showed up with Alex, Evan, and Rynn a little later, pushing the three healthy children in a stroller, and balancing Jason on his hip. Harry couldn't help but crack a small, tearful smile at him, before shaking his head.

"Take them home Fred, I don't want them to see this." He whispered. Simon was in his arms again, and they were both still looking at Meghan. His little girl was getting weaker by the minute, and they all knew that she wouldn't make it past the night. Fred gave him a smile, and walked back out, only stopping to put Jason in the stroller with his brothers and sister.

At 11:45 pm, 10 and a half hours after being born and struggling, Meghan Ivy closed her beautiful sapphire eyes for the last time. But she wasn't alone, and she couldn't help but smile at her daddy one last time, before she went to join her grandparents for the time being.

As she heard her daddy scream, she knew that someone would join her in heaven soon enough.

Simon was quickly placed in the machines again, before being wheeled out of the room by Kelsey.

Harry was going into labor. The next day, at 2:43 am, the first little girl was born, followed by her little sister 5 minutes later. The youngest girl was a still born, and went to join her older sister after just one breath in the cruel, cold world.

Lunette Lillyan was placed next to her dead older sister and was held by her grieving daddy in one hand, while the other held Meghan. He was crying loudly and kissed Meghan's fiery red curls, and Lunette's soft brown locks, knowing that they had to soon be taken away to be prepared for their burial. Lunette's father knew he would never see her enchanting pale green eyes, eyes that were never meant to be opened. Harry barely let either of them go, but after an hour of holding their motionless bodies, he finally relinquished them to a man known as Michael Holden.

The other little girl stared at him, her aqua eyes seeming to sense his sadness, as she was wrapped in a little blanket and handed to her father. Her older brother was in a container that seemed to be needed, and Harry knew she was going to have to go in the same machine later.

"Lyviana Beatrice." He muttered, spelling it out for Joanna when he was asked to. Lyviana had dark red curls, and her aqua colored eyes made her look even more beautiful. Lyviana and Cedric were alive; he thought to himself, he had to be strong for them, and his others. Cedric was still living, and so was Lyviana. They still had a chance at life. They still had a chance to live, learn, and love.

"Livi and Sal. Adorable names for these two, Harry. We'll watch them, you sleep." Joanna told him quietly.

"But what if…" he cut himself off. He couldn't even think the word without feeling pain, let alone say it.

"We'll wake you if something happens. We promise." A familiar voice told him. He turned towards the door and saw his godfathers standing there.

"Remy. Siri. I-""Hush, Prongslett. We'll watch our grandchildren, okay?" Sirius muttered, coming next to his bed and sitting down on the edge. He ran a hand through his godson's dark locks and muttered to him, until he fell asleep.

Sirius looked at his oldest friend and bit his lip. Remus motioned for him to get up and come see this. On the other side of the room, just hidden from Harry's sight, were pictures that Joanna had taken of the newborns. One had a picture of Harry, leaning against the incubator and crying quietly, as he stared into the eyes of his oldest daughter. On the back, it said _Harry and Meghan Ivy._ Another picture had Megan, a beautiful fiery red headed girl, Harry, and a child with soft brown locks of hair that looked like silk. The two infants looked like they were sleeping, but Remus and Sirius knew better. The back of that one said _Harry, Meghan Ivy, and Lunette Lillyan. _

"Meghan looks like Lily did when she was born, except for the eyes; those are James's mom's eyes. I wonder if Harry knows that…" Remus whispered to the other man. Sirius looked at his hunny haired friend and saw tears running down his face. The tears made Sirius feel a little bit better about his own tears.

"He's still got the other two for now. Don't worry, we'll help him, and his kids, and maybe someone else, if I'm right."

"I know Remy, but…" Sirius trailed off.

Remus wrapped his arm around the other in a tight hug. "He'll be okay, we'll make sure of it, okay?"

"Let's hope so, Rem."

Three hours later, they reluctantly woke Harry and he watched his two living children get weaker and weaker. Kelsey and Joanna couldn't tell him if they would live, but as he watched his little girl close her eyes for the last time, he felt like his heart was being ripped into pieces.

Little did he know that Sal was doing more than just fighting for his life, he was meeting his grandparents and watching his sisters as they played with grandma and grandpa, and uncle Ced. Three people that Simon was to never meet until death were urging him to live, to protect, and to love. He would live. Life would be tough, but as he saw his papa for the first time rushing into the room and wrapping his arms around his daddy, he knew he would live for them, and his older brothers and sisters, but first he was kissed by his grandparents and uncle, before feeling their strength flow into his little body.

Harry cried tears of joy as he watched his little boy start to get stronger. Severus wrapped his arms around his love and whispered that he loved him. Remus and Sirius were just staring at their grandson, hoping he would keep getting stronger. Joanna and Kelsey were crying in the back as they filled out the death certificates. Fred, George, and Charlie Weasley smiled at the kids, but were waiting anxiously for some news. And finally, Harry knew that everything would be okay. He was hurting, yes, but he had his Severus, who had hurt him, but was trying to make it up to him. Harry also knew that he would always miss his little girls, but his little boy, as well as the sextuplets, would help him get better, be stronger, and live.

Ron Weasley sat inside a holding cell at the ministry and sneered at the wall. So what if he pushed down the golden boy? He knew they just wanted him to be able to fight, so what did it matter if his spirit was broken from loosing his kids? Harry had made him loose everything. He lost his fame, his paycheck, and his girlfriend, who refused to talk to him until he admitted that Harry was useless. It wasn't that he didn't agree with Hermione, but she was missing the big picture, like she always did. Harry did kill you-know-who, and then, a new dark lord would rise into power, and Harry wouldn't be able to stop him.

Ron thought back to when he first heard that his friend was a queer. He couldn't help but shudder in disgust. Harry was supposed to kill the dark lord, marry Ginny, and Ron would marry Hermione, and then have three kids, two boys and a girl, before mysteriously dropping dead. Harry wouldn't though. Ron knew from the beginning that Harry could not be trusted to do what he needed to in this life. No, Harry couldn't take up the mantle of being the light savior and destroying all things evil for his whole life. Harry wanted to rest after the dark lord.

He wanted to go into healing or teaching. Ron sneered at the thought of Harry teaching any children. Harry was supposed to go into the auror academy and become one of the best, before dying. Harry couldn't do what was needed of him, _but _Ron could. Ron smirked when he heard a loud noise coming from outside his cell and opened his eyes to stare into familiar eyes of his master.

"Well done, Mr. Weasley. Three of the brats are dead, and the fourth has a great chance of joining them. You have done well my servant."

Ron stood in front of his master and then fell to his knees, kissing the hem of his masters' robe.

"Thank you, my lord. What else do you need of me?" Ron asked, his voice was rough, but his master was pleased with him.

"Now, my pet, we wait."

Hermione Granger was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, when she felt her anklet go warm, then scolding hot, burning her skin as she walked briskly out of the room, telling everyone that she would be in the library, studying for finals if anyone needed her. As she walked off the grounds, she saw her lord in front of her, with her real parents on one side and the Lestrange's on the other side.

"Is it time, my lord?" She asked. Alcatraz smiled evilly at her, before nodding his head, holding out a wand that had been broken of the ministry's tracers for her to grab. She bowed and pointed the wand at her parents.

Lord Alcatraz was a pure blood who believed in more than just blood purity, but mind purity as well. He was a tall man, 6'4, with short dark brown hair and cat like yellow eyes. With him in charge, the magical world would finally not have to hide their true selves from the muggles. The Dark Lord believed not in the death of most muggles, unless they had magical spawn, but a simple anklet that would be different from the ones that the people with magic would wear, it would be more of a mind control and would leave the muggles alone mostly, unless they tried to gain control back. Then they would die. He was a brilliant leader, and man. Even most of the old dark lords, he-who-must-not-be-named, followers were now trying to climb up the totem poll of magic.

"Now, Ms Granger, tell me, is you ready to be blood adopted by pure bloods and join my rankings as my soldier?" Alcatraz asked, his voice sounding snakelike and it made her shiver.

"Myself, and Ms. Ginerva are ready, my lord. Ginerva has the blood needed, and is heading here now."

"Excellent, Anna, my pet, are you ready to have two daughters at your disposal? And you Rabastan? Good, now, there is Ms. Ginerva. Now, lets get started, shall we? If you would, Ms. Granger."

"Yes, my lord, CRUCIO!" She shouted at her parents, thinking that it was their own fault that this was happening, she could have been a pure blood witch, but instead, they made her a mud blood. Now, she would be adopted and serve her lord with the proper blood purities. In a few minutes, she and Ginny would become sisters, and she would become Layla Nyx De' Morte', and Ginny would be Leila Ryder De' Morte'. No longer would she or Ginny be mud blood and blood traitor. This was for their future; this was for the world that they could create.

"Layla, be a dear and end the lives of these muggles." Her new mother told her, an insane look on her face. Hermione, no, Layla smirked at turned to the muggles in front of her.

"Bye muggles. Avada Kedrabra." And with that, Jean and Daniel Granger closed there eyes, regretting what a monster their beautiful daughter had turned into.

"Now, my dear Layla, Leila, we wait a few years until everyone thinks we were just a bad nightmare, then, we attack."

"Come on, my darlings, let's go home." Annali told her daughters as she grabbed the arm of her oldest, and Samuel grabbed the youngest.

De end! Okay people, so this was pretty much supposed to be a… prelude for the real story, hint why it was so rushed. The sequel takes place 8 years from now, and involves getting back at the bat, snooping children, and answering any and all questions that I purposely left in this story. So, wait a few days, then we get to what I've been waiting for. Oh, and the next part will have more flashbacks and explanations, so if you have any questions, please send them to me, because more than likely, someone else has the same questions, and I cant remember everything that I want to put in the story if I forget something's. Wow, that sentence made no sense. Oh well.

Who is Ron's Master? What caused Hermione and Ginny to crack? Is there any hope for redemption of the other 2/3rd's of the golden trio? What happens with Fred, George, and the others? Will Harry beat the Dark lord? Find out, whenever I feel like posting the next part.

Sincerely,

Random Reader OO1

Ps, if you want to review on this story, please feel free to do so, it makes me want to write more.


End file.
